In modern weapon systems, it is often desirable and feasible to alter or extend the offensive or defensive capability of a particular system by providing different, but compatible, weapons useable with existing subsystems. In this way, improved capability and flexibility can be provided to the vehicle, ship or aircraft supporting the weapon system with minimum effort and cost. Combat missile systems are amenable to such variations. Preloaded missile launch pods, or missile magazines, of appropriate configuration and weight for substitution on a weapon system launcher, but containing different type missiles than the original design, are particularly adaptable. The launch pod strength and rigidity facilitates mounting of multiple missiles contained in the pod while maintaining a proper alignment with the original sighting/tracking and launching subsystems.
To be fully adaptable and effective, however, the alignment of missiles contained in the pod must be assured to an accuracy of less than 5 milliradian. Alignment, or boresighting, of multiple infrared homing missiles with the pods in which they are contained is not amenable to accomplishment with usual gun or single weapon techniques which require a distant target and extensive infrared signal exposure. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a compact self-contained portable apparatus and method which utilizes missile target acquisition capability for achieving such alignment quickly and easily at the loading depot and/or in the field. Applicants' invention meets these requirements.